Valentine Surprise
by breathe4her
Summary: Title says it all.


_Here's a short one-shot I wrote many moons ago! _

_I don't own. ME & Joss Whedon (God) owns the characters._

_**Enjoy this very overrated fluff.**_

**Valentine Surprise**

Tara was late - again. It was the third time she would be working late and she knew Willow had something special planned for her. At least she had the decency to call her girlfriend. After all, it was Valentine's Day.

She cursed her boss for asking her to work an hour late and she cursed herself for being just that nice for agreeing. "I could so be with my Willow", she huffed, blowing hair out of her eyes. After locking up the office, she made a mad dash to the parking arcade, hopping inside her car and pulling out quickly. It was then she convinced herself to calm down and not rush with her driving...she wanted to be with her baby, not visit the hospital for reckless driving.

Finally pulling her car into their street, she felt relieved that she was now home. Putting her vehicle in park, she made herself at least half presentable.

"Will? Honey?" Tara opened the door and heard soft music playing in the background. Kicking off her shoes, she slowly made her way into the living room and noticed candles everywhere, leaving a soft orange glow throughout the whole room. She smiled and bit her bottom lip, knowing she was in for a nice treat.

Above the stereo, there was a sparkling envelope with her name on it. Tara opened it up and smiled at all the little doodles on the paper, tracing them with her fingers, she read what the message read:

_My Beautiful Tara,_

_I thought we'd play a little game, it could get sexy, but that's up to you and your knowledge. Throughout the house, there are little envelopes (okay, just two), like this one, with questions that you have to answer. Don't worry, they shouldn't be hard. However, if you get one wrong, you have to remove a piece of clothing. *waggles eyebrows* And if you get them right, you'll get the next clue to where the other card is - and so on._

_Happy Valentine's Day, please be my Valentine?__  
__I love you Tara Maclay,_

_Love always and forever,__  
__Willow._

Tara grinned and fanned herself with the card before noticing a question on the back. Licking her lips, she read her first question. _What month was it when we first held hands? (I don't know about you, but I couldn't forget that night, even if I wanted too.)_

Tara sighed and closed her eyes, smiling. That question was a piece of cake, taking the pen she marked _December_ down and got her next clue to the next card.

Walking into the kitchen, she found it to be spotless, with more candles filling up the counters and table. Her next question was waiting before her. _You have to know this one, what is our all time favourite song to dance too?_

"I Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You," Tara smiled and remembered that night. Her twentieth birthday, it was a very scary and fearful day for her. She wasn't sure what her father and brother would've done if Buffy hadn't stood up to them.

Her and Willow were private people, they liked to share those most special intimate moments alone, but that night at the Bronze when Willow asked for her dance, Tara knew that things were changing for the better. She got to hold Willow in front of everyone; she got to prove that she would be there to keep her safe in her arms without a care in the world. Willow had made her feel so special and despite what happened with her other family, the redhead through a surprise birthday party. Everyone had fun and the after party was spent with Tara thanking Willow over and over again with kisses and touches.

Chuckling to herself, Tara wrote down her answer and moved to the downstairs washroom and picked up her next clue. Again, the room had some candles burning, making the whole house smell of sweet strawberries.

_Bring this card up to the bedroom and then fill in the blanks - but do not open yet._

Tara couldn't wipe away the smirk and giddiness that lingered deep inside. Willow was such a romantic and Tara was so happy that she had her all to herself.

It wasn't until she reached the staircase where she noticed soft red, pink and white rose petals scattered neatly up the stairs. And with little ripped up pieces of paper that read: _Be Mine_, _I Love You_, _Yours Truly_, and _Always_.

Tara felt her heart swell even more with love for this beautiful woman, who was still nowhere to be found. Walking towards their bedroom, she opened the door and gasped when her surroundings jumped out at her.

A table for two was set up at the end of the bed, candles cascading throughout the whole area, deep and soft red blankets lay on the bed with white rose petals, and last, her Willow. Her most gorgeous Willow in a black evening gown with her hair swept back and those piercing green eyes, gazing into her own blue ones.

"Willow", she breathed, stepping closer.

"Happy Valentine's Day my Tara." Willow whispered, stepping closer as well. She smiled shyly as her hand showed Tara the table for two. "I made us a warm meal."

"I see that," Tara continued to whisper; she was so overwhelmed by all of this. On the table, there were two dishes of Fettuccini and Alfredo, biscuits, vegetables, and a choice of garlic bread. "Goddess Will, it's all so beautiful. You're so gorgeous." She reached out and traced the freckles on Willows shoulder with her fingers.

"Thank you." Willow murmured, wanting to kiss Tara badly - but there was still that last question. "I believe you have one more question to read."

Tara nodded. "Right, sorry, I was... this is just all so beautiful."

"I would do this for you every day, my love, if it brought that smile upon your face." Willow smiled and traced Taras full lips with her free hand. "Fill in the blanks."

Without taking her eyes off of the gorgeous redhead in front of her, Tara opened the envelope. Swallowing, she read part of the question. "Tara Maclay, Will you-"

"Marry me?" Willow got down on her knee and held out a little stuffed bear, which was holding the ring in its furry palms. Clearing her throat, Willow asked again, "Tara Maclay, I love you more than anything, anyone in the world. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy and keeping you safe... Will you marry me?"

Tara dropped to her knees so she was eye level with her love, "Yes, yes..." she brushed her lips over Willows. "Yes Willow, I will marry you."

Willow laughed delightfully and pulled Tara into another kiss. Pulling back, her shaky hand took the ring and put the little bear aside. She took Tara's left hand and slowly slipping the ring on her finger. "I'm in love with you." She whispered, her teary eyes never leaving the blonde's watery blue ones.

"I'm in love with you." Tara smiled and kissed her fiancée again and again. "You're such a romantic," she whispered against the redhead's lips.

"Nah," Willow smiled and stood up, helping the blonde up on her feet as well. "I was hoping that you'd forget those two questions so you could remove your clothing."

Tara laughed and wrapped her arms around Willow's waist, resting their foreheads together. "That would be only two article of clothing removed," she smirked.

"Well yes, but see I was hoping you'd remove your shirt and skirt and walk up here all sexy like in just your underwear." Willow purred in Tara's ear.

"Mmm but see my beautiful Willow tree, what if I were commando?" Tara pulled back, her lips in a teasing grin.

Willow's mouth dropped open and she had to fight the urge to snake her hand between their bodies to find out for herself.

Later. There would be time for that later, at that moment they had a nice dinner to share. "Care to join me for dinner?" she asked, nuzzling Tara's neck.

"I would love to join you." Tara shivered and cupped Willows face, bringing their lips together.

The kiss was torturously slow but deliciously good. Willow parted her lips just a fraction and felt Tara take the invitation, thrusting her tongue slowly into her mouth, tasting every inch of her. The redhead moaned and clutched at Tara's shirt bringing them tighter together, before dragging her hands up and threading her fingers through silky long blonde hair.

"Dinner," Tara pulled back breathlessly, "then dessert." She whispered huskily.

"Sounds delightful," murmured Willow, leading them to the table and pulling out Tara's chair.

"Thank you." Tara sat down and studied her left hand. The beautiful silver band with emerald stones embedded in it. "Hey Willow?"

Willow sat down and looked up at her blonde goddess curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing serious, just... can we go to the jewellery store tomorrow, and get you one with sapphire stones?" Tara bit her bottom lip.

Willow's smile lit up the rest of the room. "Really?"

"Really," Tara reached over and laced their fingers together. "Will you marry me, too?" She asked, her eyes soft and tender.

"Yes." Willow brought their hands up to her lips and kissed the back of her girl's hand. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day." Tara gave her lopsided grin. "Oh and Willow? If I had said no, would that mean that my clothing would stay on?"

Willow giggled and cleared her throat. "As long as you're still mine it wouldn't matter because I know that we belong together."

Tara smiled warmly and felt every part of her body hum with passion and love for the woman sitting across from her.

The two witches felt a peaceful silence fall over them as they continued to eat. They felt alive and happy. And they knew that no matter what obstacles that they may come across, no matter how bad things would get, their love, their strength, will always help them through and be together from now, until always - and beyond.


End file.
